The Bullet to England
by RyderNight
Summary: *One little note from Fang, leads to many days of, heart break, anger, sadness, and happiness. When you think one problem is solved, another one is slowly creating. Rated 'T' just for safety c:
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV:  
SO THERE I WAS. Hunched over that stupid note, nibbling on chocolate chip cookies my mom had made for me. The note was blurred and soaked from my tears. Mascara from the wedding was running down my face in huge black dribbles. "True love has struck again. Sure, I break my lungs, no big deal, true Love? I cry like a baby!" I thought to myself. I heard someone lock my door. It was Nudge trying to give me as much privacy as possible, but it wasn't working real well. Everyone knew how heartbroken I was that Fang had left. Everyone else was pretty upset too. One, because Fang was practically family. Two, because everyone had to put up with me and my depression. I have to admit, I'm going to be deadly until I find him. My mom tried helping me when I first found the note but you know how much I'm into gushy moments. All I did was shove my head in my lap counting the minuets till the next day, reacting here and there. That was yesterday. Yup, try to imagine what I did for the last 24 hours. Exactly. I sat there reading it over and over crying harder till I ran out of tears. I don't cry very often so it was super embarrassing in front of everyone. Even Jeb was here and crying in front of him was hard. He'd known me all my life as this strong, sarcastic, leader. Not a sensitive, weak cry baby. Ella and Mom had never seen me cry like this either. Not even when I showed up with a bleeding shoulder that had been hit by a bullet. Ella was comforting. She hugged me and told me about her past crushes and how they had found other girls instead of her. I never thought of her as a little sister, more like a best friend who I'm really connected to.

Every time I read the note, I would get these flashbacks of me and Fang racing each other in the School. I would always win but sometimes I would slow down to let Fang win. Fang and I would play catch now and then too. The game didn't last too long because I would always hit him in the head really hard with the ball. Back then everything was kind of normal. If you forget that we had wings and lived in freaking dog crates. Besides that, we acted like kids, normal kids. It was nice until I grew up. Then everyone sprung on me that I had to save the world.

One day I, Fang, and Iggy were racing each other when some scientists came out and asked if I could come into this secret room with them. Of course I went with them because I knew if something went wrong I could just give em' a good smack in the head and fly out of there. They sat me down on a granite chair. (Comfortable right? My butt was numb for a week!)First they just started blabbing on about how great my tests were going and how awesome a DNA life form like me was. Then there facing got all serious and told me I was the most successful DNA combination in the entire world, and that I had to save it. Right then and there my leader skills kicked in and I ran out of the room. When I got outside Jeb was there waiting for me. He took all of us back to his house and told me that the scientists weren't lying, that I was the most successful and that I had the most important duty. Suddenly a weird little voice popped into my head. "Max, he's right. No matter how much you try to avoid it, you have to save the world."

After that I ran away with the whole flock to have my own life. Finally once they relized I would never commit to all that work they made a new, more impressive DNA life form, except it was some stupid robot who's battery's died after a couple years. They kept making clones of it when the others died.

Now I run my own life. Only, my life sucks right now. The stupid note was gushy and romantic. I hate gushy and romantic but I love fang. I never knew he was so poetic. This is what the note read:

_Dear Max,_

_I never meant to leave like this. After seeing you in the wedding, in that beautiful dress, with makeup and high heels, and most importantly clean, I relized I never could live like this. I love you Max. All my life I've wanted to be with you. Suddenly that rat Dylan showed up out of nowhere and you started falling for him too. That's when I knew I could never be with you. I didn't want to live in regret and pain anymore, looking at you, with him, knowing you would never be with me. I'm not as strong as you think I am when it comes to true love. I know you're going to hate me for writing this note and leaving. And if you ever find me you'll probably kick my ass for it. I hope I'll see you again. I just need some time to think.  
~Fang _

He was right. I was going to kick his ass if I ever see him again. That part I won't hold back on. But I'll also tell him how I really feel. I'm not going to tell you all my mushy feeling because I hate them as much as you do, but hey, I'm a normal teenage girl with giant wings.  
I finally decided to get up and eat. I was starving. When I went in to the bathroom to see how bad I really looked, I almost gave myself a heart attack. Under my eyes were huge bags. My cheeks were black from rubbing mascara tears. My hair looked like you blew it with a giant fan on high speed. My dress was wet from tears; my shoes were half way across the room in different places. My nose was, well I rather not talk about what was coming out of my nose. I didn't want to go in front of the flock like this! I turned on the shower and grabbed a few towels to take the longest shower of my life.

After three hours of hot water and scrubbing, I finally looked clean again. I got dressed, ready to face the crowd. Everyone looked at me suspiciously wondering if I was going to break down again. Instead I was going to grab some dinner and tell everyone some important news I had thought of in the shower. They all sat down in there special little spots in the living room once they figured out I was strong again. Angel was lying on the black leather couch sometimes kicking Gazzy in the hip across from her. Iggy was planted on the furnace listening to the football game. Nudge was reading one of her fashion magazines on the floor. Ella and my mom were sitting together on a lounge chair watching the football game also. I put my plate down and turned the TV. I heard Iggy grunt. "I have decided to go on a little vacation." I announced. That seemed to get everyone's attention. They all looked at me with confusion, even Iggy. "Yaay! Vacation! Where are we going? Is it Hawaii? I've always wanted to go somewhere tropical! Is it tropical?" Nudged busted out. Ugh I hate being the bad guy here. "No sorry. I mean I'm going on a vacation alone, just to relax and get away from a few things." I said. My mom looked at me with a worried expression. "Honey, you're going alone? Shouldn't someone come with you? I would be glad to-" "No. I'm going to England alone, I'm sorry." I interrupted. After that everyone was silent.  
FANG POV: I sat there on the stool, waiting for the doors to open, and for everyone to come pouring in. After writing that note to Max, I flew to England, stole some beer, broke into an empty apartment, and got drunk, really drunk. Finally, when I was sober, I collected my thoughts and decided to work for Harrids. The biggest shopping place in England. Sure, not the place you expect someone like me to be working in but that's the point. Max would never find me here. And I decided to actually pay for my apartment place. At exactly 9:00 the door man would step outside, and ring the bell, officially opening the store. That was only two minutes away. I have worked here for half a day and already know it's exhausting. People are always running up item after item after item. The highest price someone has paid for something is $40,000 and 70 cents just for some clothes, 3 purses, and lots of designer chocolate. (Don't ask me what designer chocolate is because I don't even know.) If people aren't paying ridiculous prices for ridiculous stuff there either complaining or asking which floor has the best Romantic cards. This job is terrible but in a year, I'll be a billionaire!  
Suddenly, I heard the familiar, high-pitched dinging bell sound which meant, my day had finally begun. The glass doors swung open and thousands of people with fur coats, and high heels rushed in. Oh, did I forget to tell you? Today is 10% off day! Where $1,000 is now $950! And $5 is still $5. Amazing what sales do to shopaholics these days. Finally, my first customer came to me with handfuls of little stuffed teddy bears. She was the prettiest girl I had seen in England so far. She was tall, had long red hair, no fur coat just regular clothes, and perfect shining eyes. She looked up and saw the way I was looking at her. "Hey, I'm Lissa. And you are?" I stumbled for a second. "Uh, I'm Fang nice to meet you, wait why don't you have a British accent? I thought everyone had one around here." I asked. "Well you don't. I'm from California not England. Thank god though. If I lived here, I would be a hobo on the side of the street by now, this place is expensive! You're lucky you landed a job like this." Lissa said. "Ok fine, let's make this easier, how bout I meet you at Layne's pub and grill tonight, seven o'clock. That sound good?" Whoa, she stunned me with that one. Is it that obvious that I'm looking at her like she's the prettiest one here? Probably. Wow is this how I look at Max? Is this- wait, why am I thinking of Max? This is time for Lissa. Max is with… nope. Not going to say his name. I'm with Lissa and that's how it's going to stay, hopefully. She was still waiting for an answer impatiently. Great Job Fang, this is what you get for thinking about Max. Lissa started backing away. "'Wait! Sorry yea that sounds nice. See you at seven." I quickly said. A huge glowing smile appeared on her face. She ran back to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Ahh, Max who?  
MAX POV: In the air for the first time in a week. My mom and Ella kept us all busy this week with cooking, cleaning, shopping, and other random activities in Arizona. The wind in my feathers, the sunlight soaking my skin and making my blond highlights visible. Of course they were only visible to me because who can see blond highlights 30,000 feet in the hair? I don't even think I could see that.

Suddenly, Right when I was getting comfortable, a bullet grazed my head, snipping some of my hair off. I immediately got into battle mode trying to figure out who shot me. Then, another bullet came flying up. It seemed to be one of those robot clone things they made to replace me. What? Now crazy scientists want to kill me because I won't save the whole fricken world? I don't think so. I shot straight down 300 miles an hour to do a scissor kick right in the head. When I touched the hard metal, I heard a crack. Part of it was bones in my foot breaking, and part of it was the robot's head splitting like a cracked mirror. Every time it tried turning its head, it would literally vomit shards of glass. My next punch was directed towards its torso. Wow, these things aren't built very well. All it was, was a big, human shaped, mirror! Immediately, I picked up a huge boulder, flew up, and dropped it smack on its head. Once I picked the rock up, all that was left was little glass shards. It's like something exploded and dissolved inside. I checked myself for anything major. Well, part of my foot was broken, but that will be fine in about two days. Other than that, nothing was there, just the average cuts and bruises.

Back into the air I go. Hopefully I can make it to England in the next day or so in one piece. I flew at top speed so if anything tried shooting at me, they would miss by a long shot.  
FANG POV: Suddenly, I heard my door bell go off. Tonight was me and Lissa's date. Well I know one thing already, Lissa was very punctual. 7:00 on the dot. I was dressed in casual clothes. Yea, I know what you're thinking, if she's that pretty then why don't you dress in like a suit or something? Well it's a pub and grill, with a bar and lots of smoking. When I opened the door I was immediately embraced. She had lots of fruity perfume on, heck I don't even own cologne. Lissa was dressed in a tan lace top and a black skirt. Black eyeliner and mascara (I think.) and super high heels. I felt like someone in rags compared to her. She grabbed my hand and led me to the limo. Yep, I said limo to go to some pub and grill down the street.  
After we ate we went back to her apartment. We were half drunk because the bar was having 50% off beer specials. Lissa had like 10 shots, I had more like 15. We waltzed into the room thinking we were gonna get lucky. She kissed me smoothly and gently, I did the same. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put mine on her neck. After a while the kisses were gentler instead of vigorous and hungry. After that my mind went black.

The next morning I woke up next to Lissa half-naked. I'm guessing compared to that huge grin on her face that we did something special last night. Right then I remembered all the times I kissed Max. The first time on the beach, that time in the cave. How is it that Max is still in my head?! Sure she's beautiful and my first love and kiss, but she's put me in painful situations that caused me to go all the way to England. Finally, Max disappeared in my head once again but didn't leave long. I looked at the alarm clock. "Crap! I have to get to work!" I panicked. "Oh yea, sorry. I'll come visit in the afternoon so we can catch some lunch or something Kay?" She said and kissed me. "Sure, thanks Liss." Oh god, I already have a nickname for her.  
MAX POV: Down below I saw a huge building. In giant gold letters, it read "_Harrids". _Next to the door man was a menu for some bakery inside. Thank god I was starving. I landed at least 50 feet away, tucked in my wings, and ran inside. Immediately, I was engulfed with glorious smells and items beyond belief. I decided before I went to the bakery, I would buy everyone something because I'm sure Nudge would love a clothing item from the most designer place in the world. I grabbed a pack of fireworks for Iggy and Gazzy, A plum colored blouse for Nudge, a lace covered doll for Angel, a diary for Ella, and a cookbook for my mom. And no, I'm not getting anything for Jeb for your information. I don't think you would either if you knew him really well.  
I rushed into line before everyone else got in front of me. I'm still starving here. I wasn't that much closer to the front though. There were about 15 people, maybe more in front of me with 20 things in there hand. Finally, it was my turn. The clerk had turned his back to write something down. I stood there being nice and patient for about two minutes, then my stomach growled and that's when the meaner version of me steps out. "Um Hello? Yea I'm sure that thing, whatever you're writing is super important, but so is me not starving to death. Come on!" I said. "Max?!" the clerk shouted. He turned around, his face covered in shock. "Fang?!" I shouted back. I knew that black hair was two familiar. Suddenly, my appetite was gone.

_**Hey, Sorry for no new chapters. I just want to see how this one turns out. If this one turns out ok then i'll continue. Also, if you want to help mw out with some ideas for the next chapters, im totally into that too. But thanks :) ~RyderNight**_


	2. Chapter 2

MAX POV: Suddenly, I lost my appetite.

"Fang? What the hell are you doing in England?" I asked.

"Well, I flew off, broke into an apartment, got a job, bought the apartment in something called pounds 'cause I guess they won't accept American dollars, and here I am!" Fang said playfully.

"You know the whole flock has been worried about you? Nudge cried at least twice. Iggy and Gazzy weren't the same. Angel wasn't as cheerful. Total wasn't as sarcastic-"

"What were you like while I was gone?" Fang interrupted. Wow Fang, nice way to put me on the freaking spot.

"Umm. Well you know, just comforting everyone. Being the leader I was born to be while you were flying off to England trying to figure out your life or something." I hesitated.

"Well I could take an early lunch break and we could talk, how bout that." Fang said, and wild grin spreading on his face.

Ugh, I would smack him if I wasn't in public. "Fine. I think my stomach might bite your hand off if we don't go now." I said.

Lunch was nice. We went somewhere called _The Scotty Dancer_ down the street. The food was excellent, well I guess everything is excellent when you're starving to death and only get half the calories you need each day. I started talking about why he left so unexpectedly but he kept changing the topic to like "How's your foot?" Or, "Nudge will love that dress!" Finally I couldn't take it.

"My god Fang, would you just tell me why you left so freaking early? We've all been worried about your sorry ass but instead you're here relaxing in some freaking apartment. The least you could do is tell me why you left!" I gritted angrily.

Fang looked at me with wide eyes, like he's never seen me explode before. Then, all of a sudden his eyes went serious, then soft, then romantic. "Oh god," I thought to myself. I was preparing myself for whatever lovey-dovey, poetic, soulful speech he had for me when Fang did the unexpected. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. Even worse.

After he finally let go of me he practically sung, "Max, I love you but everything got so complicated at once, I-I just couldn't take it. I'm so sorry it had to be that way. Also, I hate to say but, I have found another."

And there it was. The oh so gushy love speech he had for me, for moi, for the one and only, me.

"I don't care if you love me or not. I just need you to come home." I sighed, tired from all of this.

"Didn't you just hear me? I have a girlfriend, I have a job, and I have an apartment. I pretty settled in England." Fang argued.

"What's your problem lately?" I was shaking him now. "Leaving unexpectedly, getting a job at the biggest shopping area in England, and getting an apartment on your own? That's not the Fang I know." I stood up and left. Something hit me in the back halfway out the door. Behind me was a wadded piece of paper. I unfolded it; it was some kind of address in Fang's handwriting.

_214 Level 6 on Waltz Avenue. _

_That's my apartment room. I hope we can talk more about this. Thanks for reading. ~Fang._

"Ugh!" I screamed. I threw the wad on the ground and flew into the chilly afternoon sky, not caring who saw me.

After about three hours on the street, I was finally calmed down. Somewhere down the street, I found the same crumpled paper and decided to talk to Fang a little more. I gotta say I'm a pretty good convincer if I do say so myself.

Five blocks down the road, I found Fang's apartment. I ran up to the elevator all the way to level six. God that was elevator was slow. Right as I stepped out, the elevator next to me opened. Out walked a tall, red headed woman with flowers and chocolates in one hand. She confidently waltzed up to room 214, Fangs room, the door swung open with glee. Quickly I ran over to some bushes. Fang appeared in the doorway and kissed the red head like a married couple who just got home from work. This must have been the girlfriend, or who I call _"The Another."_

I waited all night for the another to come out until I finally fell asleep. The next morning someone in the hallway with a blue and yellow duck robe kicked me in the gut and called me a hobo so of course I had to hit back. It's just a little thing I do called, if a guy kicks me, then I'll kick him twice as hard plus more.

I stood up rubbed the dust off my pants, and tripped him a foot away. He collapsed in an instant. I jumped, got my elbow ready, and did one of those famous lands on their back with your elbow sticking out kind of thingy.

Finally, after lying there for five minutes, the guy in the robe coughed a little, stood up and ran. Then I relized what I was really here for. I ran to Fang's dorm. Flew the door open and looked for Fang. When I finally found him, He was sound asleep with the another right next to him half naked.

Yea I didn't want to know the details either guys but if I didn't tell you, you would all be like, "Oh my god what did she see?!" So there you have it, Fang crushing my life, part by part. Piece by piece.

I slammed the door behind me, hoping I had woke the couple up and ran off. What I usually do on these occasions. "Max?" I heard Fang shout on the inside. Then I heard someone rushing out of bed, opening some drawers, and his apartment door shutting with harsh vibrations.

I wanted to leave this place but I can't leave without Fang, everyone at home would kill me if I did. So I decided to grit my teeth and fight through whatever he had to say. That's just what I do. Yep, Max the gushy, lovey-dovey, wimp who's weakening every minute. Soon I'll be getting a job at a nail salon and owning my very own dress, yippee.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, it's been awhile, well it's been like 6 months but it's here now!**_

I whirled around to see Fang only inches away. "Uh-Max, I can explain!" Fang stuttered, trying to regain balance from me almost whacking him in the face.

"Nice to meet your new girlfriend, she seems like a real keeper." I said with the biggest, most sarcastic smile I could possibly make. "Now, come back to Arizona, where your actual family is, or just stay here, create a little family of your own, and keep me OUT of this… relationship." I started my way down the hall where I could regain freedom and get out of the crappy life Fang was starting to build. As one cue, a wad of paper was thrown at my head as I started to leave. It read:

_I didn't intend on this being so complicated. In the note I said don't look for me, but you did. You got yourself into this situation and you can't just fly away from it. I'll come back when I need to, for now, please go back home and tell the flock I'm just fine. Get used to me not being there, because I won't be returning soon. Thanks Max. ~Fang_

And the gushy feelings return, I thought you were supposed to avoid things like this. Of course not, I'm Maximum Ride. I do everything I can to make myself feel horrible and embarrassed.

I grabbed a pen off a near table and started writing.

_I don't need to know you won't be returning, I think I already established that when I saw you sleeping with some random London chick. Thanks for the notes thrown at my head every time I leave your pitiful little situation, but I would like it even more if you kept your mouth shut like old times! Max_

I slid the note under Fang's apartment door and headed for the lobby door. "I hope you enjoyed your stay!" The door man said. "It was great, I loved it!" Putting on my jolly ol' smile on again. I ran to the nearest clearing and took off.

Suddenly, about three hours into my trek home, I stopped mid tracks. I stopped flying, I stopped thinking, I stopped pretty much everything. My mind went blank as I lost altitude, getting closer and closer to the ground. I didn't know what to think. What was I supposed to think? I had just left half of me behind for some creep. For someone who wasn't me. Because of her, Fang might never return. She had wired his brain to think she was better than anything else, better than family, better than me.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no, no!" I started flying again. I felt my wings fill with air with great power, ready to knock that bastards head off. I sped towards London at 90 miles an hour at least.

With a giant blow, something hit me in the chest, hard. Claws dug deep into my left cheek. I flew up to avoid any other attacks, this thing could throw. When I looked down, I almost fainted. It was an Eraser. But this time it was bigger, stronger, could fly a lot better, and had one purple eye. I wasn't sure, but was almost positive that purple eyes were the power to shape shift. I went to full on attack mode, eyes blood thirsty. The shape shifter flew up, fist in the air. I moved sideways just in time so I didn't break my jaw. I flew on top of it, clasping my hands around his ears. He gave a short howl, and started falling, losing altitude while he tried to shake the pain away. I snapped down and sissorkicked its head. All it did was fall faster. Fourtanultly, in about three seconds, it would be sinking into the deep oceans of Florida. 1..2.. _Splash. _That folks, is what happens when someone messes with family. I wiped the blood clean off my cheek and headed towards London, again.

I pulled out my cheap little Nokia and started dialing.

"Hey Mom, it looks like my trip to London might be a little longer than planned." I said quietly.

"Max! Uh-Erg-UGH. Fine. Promise me one thing though? Don't push him Max. He'll come back when he wants to. Like he said he just wanted to calm down. You can't rush feelings." My mom said in her usual, soft, sweet tone.

"Obviously Fang can. Oh I didn't tell you? Fang's all cozy with someone else, with some fancy job and fancy apartment. Leave? Please, he's in heaven." I started to shout.

"Max-"She tried.

"But I did learn one thing; he's good at throwing poetic notes at the back of my head. _Sigh._ Just tell the flock and Ella I'm fine and I said hi, okay?" I calmed down, knowing this conversation was worthless.

"I will Max. Just stay safe and hopefully I'll see you and Fang soon?" My mom said a lot softer.

"I hope so." I pressed the end button and started my journey once again to the one and only, London, England. See folks? This is what happens when someone messes with family. Unfortunately, that happens way too often for me.

I almost gagged when I reached the little town he lived in. The same old people walking up and down the sidewalks, giant bags filling their arms. When I looked closer, I could see _"Another"_ walking by. This time, I really did gag. I ran to the oh so familiar apartment so, whoever that girl was, didn't see me.

"Well you popped back quick!" The doorman said. A scarily giant smile spread across his face.

"Yep, can't get enough of this place." I said groggily. "Food!" On a table nearby, plates and plates of food sat there piled high with cheese and crackers, those croissant things, and other small things with crème coming out of them.

"Yep. People renting apartments pick up little snacks on their way out." He replied.

"Umm Cool." I said. Actually I didn't hear half of what he said; I was too mesmerized by the food. I never knew gagging made you so hungry. I practically ran to the table.

"Umm Miss! Those are only for renters!" The doorman yelled.

"What!" I spun on my heel.

"Uh, Ye-Yes." He stuttered, he looked almost scared.

"Ugh!" I grunted and turned away to the elevator. Who knows? Maybe I'm more convincing on an empty stomach. I almost crushed the level 6 button.

After a long trek upstairs, I finally reached level 6, room 214. I took a deep breath and knocked. No answer. I knocked harder. Nothing. I would be fine if I had _something_ in my stomach, but don't, so I lost it. "Open UP!" I pounded the door with my fist. The door flew open.

"Get out of here lady! Can't you se- Max?" Fang said, shocked.

"Wow, you really speak up in London! You know, you really need to learn how to open a door, a little quicker next time, Kay?" I said.

"I thought you left."

"I thought that too, but I called my mom, and she said to get your butt back to Arizona. Now let's go!" I said as happily as I could, and that's hard with no freaking food in my stomach.

"Max, it's not that easy." Fang said.

"Yes it is, you pack, get up, spread your wings, and fly out of here! It's not that hard."

"But I have a real life." Fang motioned around him. "This is kind of what I was talking about. It's not an island, but I can actually relax, not worry about who's going to attack next! They're all dead anyways."

"Sure, we don't have to worry about giant mixtures of DNA coming at us, but that doesn't mean we split up! This is not what you wanted. She's not your family," I pointed to somewhere random. Coincidently, '_Another' _happened to be standing right there, oops.

"Fang, who's this?" She squealed.

"Uh, Lissa. Umm, this is, Uh, Max." He said quietly. I gave a little smile towards, I guess, Lissa. "Look, this just isn't working out. I, uh, have decided to go back home. Goodbye Lissa."

"Seriously? For her, I- You- Ugh!" She ran away, he face cupped in her hands.

"Well, there's no going back now!" Fang said, a little grin appeared on his face.

We ran outside, knocking the doorman over, his bright blue pantsuit tearing slowly down the middle. We ran at the edge of the dock and flew; doing little circles and flips through the sky. Finally, we're going back home! The wind was pretty intense, but at least we were out of London!

After about three hours in the sky, we finally reached the street my mom lived on. It was still the little perfect street I left it as. Freshly paved road, pine trees lining the sidewalk. I flew a little faster, speeding towards my flock. My flock, mine, all mine, and nothing could change that. Fang tried catching up, but he couldn't.

I ran to a stop and charged for the door. I turned the key and raced inside, Fang close behind. Everyone was waiting for me and Fang. They were so close to the door, I almost knocked Angel over. "How was London?" Angel asked. Me and Fang looked at each other and laughed. "Umm, it wasn't the best." I replied.

Something wasn't right here. "So, what's up?" I asked warily. "Max, Umm." My mom hesitated. Oh god. What happened when I was gone? Did Jeb die or something? Wait where is Gazzy? Oh he's right there. Maybe someone got severely injured? No they would be at a hospital if that were the issue. "What is going on?" I asked. "We- we're getting split up." Angel squeaked, tears forming in her eyes. "What?"


End file.
